Currently, safety syringes in use by healthcare providers are single use. They provide added protection to users by covering or otherwise making the needle of the syringe inaccessible after it has been used on the patient. This protection is critical in stopping the bloodborne transmission of diseases such as HIV/AIDS, and hepatitis B and C. This however creates a problem where healthcare providers must spend additional funds to create a safer environment for themselves and their patients.